Fun in the Queen Vic
by SexualDeviant190
Summary: Lee & Whitney get it on in the pub, before being joined by someone.
1. Lee & Whitney

The Queen Vic had closed and Lee and his gorgeous girlfriend, Whitney, with clearing up the glasses and stacking the chairs. Whitney bent over across the table to reach a glass. Lee noticed her arse stick out and rubbed his hand against her tight buttocks and spanked her.

Whitney left the glass she had been getting, turned around and dropped to her knees. She undid his zipper and pulled his pants down. This freed his cock and Whitney began to stroke his hardening penis. Lee took off his shirt to reveal his manly body. Lee's dick was now fully erect and standing at 7 inches and was nice and thick.

Whitney took his adequate cock into her mouth and bobbed her head on it. She licked the underside of his dick, causing moans from Lee.

"Awww," Lee moaned, Whitney had her nose pressed against his waist.

"Mmmm, gahhh," Whitney's muffled moans as she deepthroats his fine cock.

She takes her head off his cock and cups his hairy ballsack. She then licks and sucks his nuts. Whitney leaves his penis and takes off her dress in one swift motion, to reveal no bra or panties, just her big tits and her shaved pussy. Despite seeing them numerous times, Lee stared at her tits and Whitney noticed this.

She placed his cock between her titties and moved her tits up and down his dick. Whitney stuck out her tongue when the head appeared out of her tits the lick his bellend and taste his precum. Lee had decided that he had had enough of the foreplay and wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

Using his impressive strength, Lee picked Whitney up and put her on the table with her arse stuck in the air. He stuck his penis straight into her tight cunt, causing a scream from Whitney.

Whitney places her hands on the wooden table while she pushes back against Lee's pistoning cock. Shane rams his shaft deeply into Whitney's cunt as her arse smacks against his waist.

Whitney licks her pouty lips as she looks back over her shoulder at Lee. The son of Mick Carter swiftly pumps his cock balls deep into Whitney's cunt as she bucks back against him.

Whitney's ass repeatedly smacks against Lee's lower torso as he drills her love tunnel. Lee perfectly pounds her pussy with his hard cock.

Whitney bites her bottom lip as she rocks on her knees in time with Lee's thrusts right up until he pulls out of her tight cunt. Whitney finds herself pushed to the side of the table so Lee can sit down.

"You better not need me to tell you what to do," Lee says with a smirk while sweat rolls down his face.

Whitney nods her head, "I know exactly what needs to be done," She says as she moves to straddle Lee's lap, lowering her pussy onto his stiff cock while placing her hands on his shoulders.

Lee groans as Whitney begins to rock back and forth on his cock while he gets a good look at Whitney's large tits as they sway with her movements before he places his hands on them to begin groping them. Whitney moans as Lee palms her tits as she switches from rocking on his cock to bouncing on it.

Lee Carter groans as Whitney rises and drops on his cock as he squeezes her breasts lightly before he starts to thrust his cock up her cunt. Whitney leans her head as she feels Lee's cock driven up into her.

Lee licks his lips as his hands down to Whitney's hips while he plows his cock vertically into her pussy. Whitney grinds her cunt down on Lee's cock as she continues to ride him.

Lee moves his hips while seated on the table to repeatedly ram his cock into his girlfriend's fuck hole. Whitney sharply drops downwards on the full length manhood.

Lee moves forward on the table and eased himself off of it to kneel on the floor while lowering Whitney to lay on her back while he continues to ram his shaft into her wet snatch. Whitney breathes heavily and nods her head at Lee while wrapping her legs around his waist as he keeps fucking her.

Lee groans as Whitney uses her legs to pull herself against him while he plows his dick fully into her pussy. Whitney arches herself up from the floor as she grinds her cunt against his cock.

Lee pumps his cock balls deep into Whitney's cunt as she sits up a bit and uses her arms to prop herself up. Whitney tosses her sweat dampened hair as she moves against the floor while Lee keeps fucking her.

Lee Carter clenches his teeth as Whitney grinds her cunt against his cock while watching her tits bounce as she moves against the pub floor. Whitney's pussy tightens around Lee's thrusting cock as she begins to cum.

Lee feels Whitney's juices flow over his cock as it begins to throb as he keeps driving it deeply into her cunt. Whitney's body trembles as she experiences her climax as Lee pulls her legs from around her waist so he can pull out of her pussy.

As the son of Linda Carter gets to his feet, Whitney sits up in front of him where she can eagerly take his cock back into her mouth. Lee moans as Whitney feverishly bobs her head on his throbbing cock. Whitney places her hands on Lee's waist as she briskly rocks her head on his cock, feeling it throb on her tongue and between her lips.

Lee grits his teeth as he begins to cum, flooding her mouth instantly with jizz. Whitney looks up at Lee while she holds his erupting dick within her mouth until she is sure he is done cumming.

Lifting her head slowly, Whitney swallows Lee's cum and looks up at him. Little did they know that Linda had watched it all unfold with her hand buried down her pants with her knickers sopping wet.


	2. Linda Joins in

Whitney finished swallowing Lee's cum and stroked his cock to catch the last drops in her mouth. There was a noise in the hall behind the bar, where Linda was. Lee and Whitney quickly tried to put their clothes back on but there was no point. Linda made the noise and walked out to see them both scrambling to get dressed.

"There's no point," Linda stated.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Lee replied.

"Don't be sorry. I just want what you gave Whitney. Mick's cock is so small and he can't make me cum," Linda added, "Whitney stay here. I want to taste your juices."

Hearing this, Lee's softening cock became hard again. He had his gorgeous girlfriend and his MILF of a Mum stroking and fondling his cock and bollocks. Linda engulfed his cock in one as Whitney licked his balls. Lee moaned as Linda deep throated his cock. The moans became louder as Lee felt Whitney's tongue flick at his arsehole. Lee was in heaven as his Mum bobbed her head quickly on his knob as Whitney gave him a rim job. Pre cum oozed out of his dick and Linda licked it up. She saw this as a sign to stop sucking and start fucking.

Linda took her blouse and skirt off and then her bra and panties. This revealed her perky tits and her round arse.

"Lee, fuck my arse while Whitney licks my cunt," Linda exclaimed and Lee's cock throbbed in her hand.

Linda got on all fours on the floor as Lee knelt behind her. Underneath Linda, Whitney had her head at Linda's pussy and her own pussy in front of Linda's mouth.

Lee eased his cock into Linda's tightest hole. Linda moaned as she felt Lee's cock push into her arsehole. Whitney stared at Lee's dick going in and out of her bum hole and started to munch away at Linda's sweet cunt.

Lee slowly fucks his hot Mum's arse as it smacks against his waist. Linda wraps her hands around Whitney's waist to bring her pussy to her mouth as she pushes back against Lee's knob. Whitney licks away at Linda's pussy lips, teasing her, making sure she can savour the taste of her juices.

Lee shoves all seven inches of his cock balls deep into Linda's arse as she pushes back against him. Linda licks Whitney's outer lips before sticking her tongue as deep as it goes. Whitney moans into Linda's cunt as it takes her by surprise as she returns the favour.

Lee picks up the pace of fucking her arse as he feels her arse widen and accept his penis. Linda's arse smacks against Lee's waist repeatedly as she probes Whitney's clit with her tongue. Whitney adds a finger to Linda's pussy as she tries to get Linda to orgasm quicker.

Lee drills her arse as her arse gets looser with every thrust he gives. Linda moans as the quick pounding of her arse and Whitney's impressive skills means that her orgasm is coming. Whitney adds another finger to Linda's pussy as she finds her g-spot and her tongue quickly flicks at her clit. Linda orgasms and Lee pulls out of her arse, looking at her gaping bum hole.

Lee pulls Whitney to his cock on her hands and knees as he eases his cock into her already wet and fucked pussy. Linda pulls her arse cheeks apart and offers her arse hole to Whitney's mouth. Whitney moans as Lee's cock drills her love tunnel while she sticks her tongue into Linda's fucked arsehole.

Lee rams his shaft deeply into her cunt as her shapely arse smacks against his waist. Linda pushes Whitney's head against her gaping arse hole to keep her licking her arse. Whitney replaces Linda's hands on her arse cheeks as she pushes back against Lee's pistoning cock.

Lee Carter swiftly pumps his cock into Whitney's cunt as she pushes back against him. Linda takes her hand off her hand and furiously rubs her hand against her clit as she approaches yet another orgasm. Whitney licks her lips to make sure she tastes all of Linda's arse cream.

Lee pumps his cock balls deep into Whitney's tight pussy. Linda puts her hands back on her arse cheeks to keep her gape. Whitney tosses her sweat dampened hair as she clenches her fist and tries to ease it into Linda's arse.

Lee clenches his teeth as he watches the hot action while Whitney grinds her cunt against his cock. Linda lets out an ear piercing scream as Whitney's fist enters her arsehole. Linda orgasms but it was more than just an orgasm. Whitney's face gets covered with her juices as she squirts. Whitney pussy tightens around Lee's thrusting cock as she begins to cum.

Lee feels Whitney's juices flow all over his cock as his knob throbs as he keeps drilling her tight hole. Linda's arse relaxes as Whitney stops her onslaught and she waits for her favourite part during sex. Whitney's body trembles as her climax ends while Lee pulls out of her wet love tunnel.

Lee gets to his feet and his Mum and girlfriend kneel in front of him waiting for his jizz as he strokes his cock ferociously. Linda sticks her tongue, waiting for her favourite part; her face covered in hot cum. Whitney also sticks her tongue out waiting for her second load of the night.

Lee moans out loud as he starts to cum over the hot ladies' faces. Streams of hot, white cum land all over their faces as Linda swallows all of hers up. Whitney can also swallow a bit as the rest lands on her face and drips onto her big tits. Linda notices this and licks up the cum on her face and tits. While on her big tits, Linda licks and kisses both nipples before saying.

"We better do this again but not for a while because my arse is hurting," Linda laughs as she strokes Lee's cock catching the drops of cum that come out.


End file.
